charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charmed
Prince Charmed is the'' 12th episode'' of the sixth season and the 123rd overall episode of[[Charmed (TV series)| Charmed]]. Summary Paige and Phoebe conjure a "Mr Right" for Piper, who wants to give up on love for Wyatt. While Piper is enjoying her birthday present, a Demonic Order believes their leader is reincarnated in Wyatt. Chris tries to convince the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers, because he believes it's the only way to save him. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Order *Although a page was created, it was never used and cut from filming. :''Of the tribes of the :Underworld, none is more foul :than the dark cult known as The :Order. With supernatural :abilities to see all future events, :the ORDER were once an all power-'' :''ful demonic force in the :Underworld, until their leader :was destroyed by a powerful :witch. The cultists to this day :believe that their dead leader will be :reincarnated they alone possess :the powers of upper level :sorcerers. No witches, demons, or :magical beings can stop these driven :demons as they have gained even :more demonic force and power over :the years. Should a vanquish be :necessary, it will require this :Power of Three vanquishing Spell. :Order of Evil, I seek you :with this call, :With the Power of Three we :wish you gone, :We vanquish thee, one and all! 'Spells' ''To Create a Perfect Man'' Combined with a potion, Phoebe and Paige cast this spell to conjure Mister Right, as a birthday present for Piper. :A perfect man we summon now, :Another way we don't know how. :To make our sister see the light, :Somewhere out there is Mr. Right. ''To Create Birthday Decorations'' Paige used this spell to set the table and to create food and birthday decorations, because she and Phoebe forgot to do it. :On Piper's day, set this table, :With all the favors you are able. 'Potions' ''To Create a Perfect Man'' Paige brew a potion to conjure the perfect man. After all the ingredients are mixed in a cauldron, the brewers need to write the qualities they want the Perfect Man to have on little papers, and put them in the cauldron as well. When all the qualities are written down and in the potion, some Magical Pheromones must be added. After that, the brewers have to cast the To Create a Perfect Man spell (see spells). 'Powers' *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself from Chris, Members of the Order, Leo and Piper (after his morality being reversed). *'Apportation:' Used by Members of the Order to send their Wand back to the Underworld. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up some Members of the Order. *'Hologram:' Used by the Order to see if they were ready to reverse Wyatt's morality. They also used it to show people of the Charmed Ones' environment, to choose a look to get close to Wyatt (they chose Darryl). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Chris. *'Empathy:' David Right shares an empathic connection with Piper. *'Sensing:' Used by Leo and Chris to sense who was threatening Wyatt. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by an Order Member to shapeshift into Darryl. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by the members of the Order. *'Intangibility:' Used by three members of the Order to become intangible. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze her birthday cake, thrown by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Piper's birthday cake into Phoebe's face. Artifacts *'The Order's Wand' - Used by the Order to reverse Wyatt's morality. *'Crystals' - Used by Paige and Phoebe to protect the Manor. Beings Magical Beings *'David Right' - A Magical man, created by Paige and Phoebe for Piper as a birthday present. He was only made for 24 hours. *'The Order' - A group of Demons who believed their leader was reincarnated in Wyatt. Because of that, they wanted to turn him evil. Mortals *'Darryl and Sheila Morris' - Friends of the Charmed Ones who came to the Manor for Piper's surprise birthday party. Notes thumb|300px|right|Prince Charmed Trailer *The name of the episode is a reference to Prince Charming. *This is Brian Krause's 100th episode. *Chris finally reveals to the sisters and Leo his true intention of coming from the future, revealing he is there to save Wyatt from turning evil, not from evil. *From this episode, it is obvious that Holly Marie Combs is pregnant. Her clothing drastically increases in size to conceal her bump. *This is the only time that Dorian Gregory played a Demon. *Paige later conjures her own Mr. Right in A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right. *Naming Mr. Right "David" is a reference to David Donoho, who was Holly Marie Combs' real life husband at this time. *In this episode Piper celebrates her birthday. *This episode scored 3.9 million viewers. *The Charmed Ones had a remarkably similar fight in "Power Outage" and lost their powers for it. The only difference between the two episodes was that Phoebe didn't use her power. *This is one of nine episodes with the word "Charmed" in it. *This marks the first time that the Golden Gate bridge is used as a meeting place with the Elders. *In this episode, Paige is able to telekinetically orb an object without her hands, this happen later in "Spin City". *Wyatt says his first word in this episode: 'Mama'. *Rose McGowan is fighting a cold in this episode. Glitches *It's Piper's birthday in this episode, despite the fact that it is January and Piper has previously been stated to be a Gemini, putting her birthday in May or June. The family tree states that her birthday is in August. International Titles *'French:' L'Homme Idéal (The Perfect Man) *'Italian:' Un principe per Piper *'Czech:' Dokonalý muž *'Russian:' Mister Sovershenstvo (Mister Right) *'Spanish (Spain):' Príncipe encantado *'Spanish (Latin America):' Príncipe encantador *'Serbian:' Princ Zacarani *'German:' Der perfekte Mann (The Perfect Man) Photo Gallery Episode Stils d0a1sf.jpg 0ssssdf2a.jpg 03fgfgfgfgfgsdxz.jpg 0xaaaf4.jpg 0dax6ff.jpg 612i.jpg Behind The Scenes 0123698.jpg 0747565.jpg 612e.jpg 612f.jpg 612g.jpg 612k.jpg Pc BTS 01.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6